tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Dragonia
is a major character in ''Tales of Berseria''. He is a major antagonist for the majority of the story. He is a first-class anti-daemon praetor of the Abbey and encounters Velvet Crowe during several occasions. He is the younger half-sibling brother of Teresa Linares. He serves under Artorius Collbrande and first encounters Velvet as she tries to flee from Titania, the prison island. Velvet scars his left eye with the power of flames she had achieved from consuming malak, Seres. "Don't think badly of me, but I don't hold back against powerful daemons like you!" :—Oscar Dragonia. Profile Appearance Oscar has blond hair, fair skin and green eyes. He has a fairly tall build and neat hair, with some hair strands flicking out. His outfit consists of the standard exorcist uniform; a long white cape with blue as an inverted colour, white and golden top and shoe gear, black pants and long white gloves. He carries a belt in which carries his sword within its sheath. Personality Oscar is a cool and rational type of character, even when in a life-threatening situation, he always manages to remain calm. This personality had always been one of his assets in battle, for the sake of his people and protecting the world from evil. Oscar seems to be very formal and affectionate towards his sister, Teresa, as he always tries to cheer her up when she is upset and every birthday he would buy Teresa a gift despite not sharing the same mother as her. Story History Oscar is a first-class graduate of the distinguished nobility, the Dragonia house. His elder half-sibling sister, Teresa Linares has been treating him as an older sister as well as a motherly figure from a young age. Ever since being protected, he worked his way up to be an asset to his older sister who has always been a supporting heart in his life. Fighting Style / Abilities Oscar's class is a swordsman and first-class daemon executioner, otherwise a praetor. He fights with a flat end sword, not hoping to do any unwanted damage but knows how to control it when the situation becomes serious. He also has malak in his service. These malak act as vanguard who protect him from minor threats as he still holds some value in their lives, trying not to have them injured. Oscar has the ability to use the Armatus, although to what extent is unknown. He has displayed the ability to control the powers of the Wind Armatus. Trivia * The name Oscar means "Divine Spear". * The name Oscar could possibly be derived from a Norman baronial name taken from a French place-name meaning "golden city". The celtic-gaelic meaning of Oscar is "Lover of deer". * The surname Dragonia ''is derived from the meaning "of dragons" or "dragon tamer". External Website Links * 'JP' Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * 'JP [http://talesofberseria.tales-ch.jp/chara/oscar.html Character '''Oscar オスカー] Navigation Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Male Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:Oscar Dragonia Category:Tales of Berseria Characters Category:The Abbey Category:Sword/Blade Users